Destruction
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Sometimes, living with Judai leads to some interesting siduations. Fluffy Anikishipping.


Sometimes, just sometimes, Sho wondered if he had gotten so major head injury that lead him to believe that being involved with Judai was a good idea. These times included all the times he had to go buy insane amounts of paint because his ability to somehow destroy half of the paint on one wall per week and when he was forced to convice the police that, no Judai was not mental unstable and yes he was being taken care of.

But nothing, nothing compared to this. While the blue haired duelist had been out shopping, his partner had somehow managed to completely destroy their bed. The legs were gone, the box spring had disappeared and the mattress was split in half, and Judai was sitting in the middle of it all looking very confused as to what had happened.

Sho steadied himself against the doorframe, glad he had left the shopping bags in the kitchen before coming to find his partner otherwise all the food he had bought would be spilled over the floor, only adding to the chaos.

"Please. Please explain to me how this is possible", he looked away, unable to process the totally mess that their bedroom had turned into, "Please tell me there is way that this all possible"

"Um, if I told you I couldn't remember how any of this happened?" Judai asked, looking down at his clasped hands, "I kind of hit my head and blacked out for a little while. When I came to, um the room was like this"

"...Judai. If I kill you right now, do you think anyone would blame me?" Sho asked, pressing his thumb and forefinger against his temples.

"Probably nobody, but Kaiser would get really mad anyways and rant about how you're supposed to be the innocent little brother who doesn't murder his boyfriend", he mumbled, trying to figure out how to get off of the wreckage of the bed with going injuring himself. He end up rolling, his feet in the air, landing in front of Sho.

"Get up Loser, we're going shopping"

After a quick call to Zane, trying to figure out where to buy a bed that would stand up to Judai for more than a month at the time, for some reason the other blue haired duellist knew about those types of things, Sho didn't like to think about it, they were off. Judai sulking in the passenger side seat while Sho glared at the road.

The burnet continued to sulk once they reached the store, while the blue haired man looked around, none of the beds catching his interest.

"Judai, water bed, go play, while I look at the beds", Sho said waving his hand at his partner, "Just don't break it because I am not bailing you out of jail again. The police already think you have a mental problem, I don't want them trying to put you in the home again"

"...okay", he slinked off to the bed, determined not to break another piece of furniture again.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" the sale's girl had appeared sometime between the time they entered and he ordered Judai away to the water bed, her ridiculous charming smile scaring him a little bit.

"I need a king bed, heavy duty, can stand up to an insane teenage boy", his arms were crossed as he listed off the things he needed in the new bed, "Preferably not wood, it breaks to easy"

She smiled, the smile of someone who dealt with people who needed sturdy beds for much different reasons than he did. "I see, well there's the new full metal model with bar head and foot broads, prefect for any...interesting activities"

For a moment, Sho stared at her unable to comprehend what she was talking about, "Ooooh, you think we broke the bed while we were...", he trailed off not wanting to say the word in fornt of someone he didn't know, "No, no, no. My boyfriend broke it...somehow. I was out shopping and I come home and there's pieces of bed everywhere. That's why I need a heavy duty bed...and a new mattress and box spring. We not sure where the old one went"

The look that she gave him made it clear she didn't believe him the least, but she didn't say anything, continuing on telling him about the other beds they offered, along with the different mattress. Sho made a decision, he went through playing for the bed and getting it delivered, after he finished he went looking for Judai.

The duellist was eagle spread on the water bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sho sighed and sat himself on the side of bed, sending shockwaves through the bed. Judai looked up, the same sulking expression on his face.

"Are you still mad?"

The blue haired man smiled slight and reached for his partner's hand, "No. I know that you can't always control yourself. I try to be understanding, but seriously, you destroyed our bed. And knocked yourself out in the process, the only reason the neighbours didn't call the police was I told them you were home alone. But I love you even if you are the most destructive person in the world"

Judai sat up, his fingers intertwined with Sho's, "Can we go home? And then maybe watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice", he said with a smile.

Sometimes, he thought he was the luckiest person in the world, head injury or not.


End file.
